


Recoil

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Series: Fireweed [4]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: 1960s, AU, Episode: "1966", F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa 1966, Lacroix wrestles with having alienated Fleur.<br/>        <em>"The siblings had set out to find the so-called book of miracles together — Fleur for the book, Nicholas for the miracles.  Concerned that he could lose them both to it, Lacroix had removed the threat."</em><br/><span class="small">(Original: February 2009.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Recoil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts).



**  
_c.1966, Bonn_   
**

Lacroix woke alone in the wide hotel bed in the middle of the day. His fist clutched the blankets where Fleur belonged. He could not see her, hear her, smell her. He did not know where she was.

At the last moment, he forced himself not to rip through his metaphysical tether to Janette and hijack her link with her convert. Lacroix was entirely satisfied not to share that direct vampiric bond with Fleur, he reminded himself. Entirely satisfied.

Except when he was not.

He released his grasp one finger at a time, then rolled over into the middle of the bed. It would be years before Fleur shared one with him again. He knew her.

So then why, why, why had he burned the _Abbarratt_ without letting her read it first? Lacroix threw his arm over his eyes, as if that could block out the memories, orange flame roaring, dry paper crackling, outrage in two most familiar voices as he stood in the entrance of that doomed archive. Fleur loved learning as Nicholas loved mortals. The siblings had set out to find the so-called book of miracles together — Fleur for the book, Nicholas for the miracles. Concerned that he could lose them both to it, Lacroix had removed the threat.

Fleur had looked up at him with revulsion. In over seven centuries, he had never before seen that precise expression. Never...

Except on her brother.

Lacroix did not get back to sleep that afternoon.

 

  
**— End —**   


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers.** Parriot and Cohen created  Forever Knight; Sony owns it. I intend no infringement. Characters and situations are entirely fictional. (Vampires don't exist.)
> 
>  **Canon/Setting.** "Recoil" follows the first-season episode "1966" in the alternate universe of my "Fireweed" (1998).
> 
>  **Inspiration & Beta-Reading.**  This little story was written for the prompt "Fleur, Learning" in the "Claire Rankin Character Mini-Ficathon" event. My thanks to Jo and Havoc for their help.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** Constructive criticism is welcome. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
